


Ancient hero

by Victor_Belmont



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	Ancient hero

This story Is sent 50 years before Twilight Princess.

It has been five hundred years Since The Hero of Time Defeated Ganondorf,  
Yet even though his body's been dead and so much time is past. The Hero Couldn't find peace.

It was a cold and rainy day In Orden province, The hero's soul trapped in the sacred grove.  
He long wondered about all his choices he made and everything he had lost

One day darkness fall on the near by Village! Several of their children had been kidnapped by Dark sorcerer, The people try to muster the courage to stop him but in the end we're too afraid to opposed him for he summoned wild creatures from the black to keep the town in line.

The people prayed to the goddesses to send someone to save them and the children but there prayers fell on deaf ears.  
One day a child named Lily managed to escape and was chased into the sacred grove! To vile wolf like creatures chased after her, she tripped just a few feet short of the Hero of Time. 

" Someone please help us!" She cried.  
The wolf creatures caught up to her and began circling her!  
Lily closed her eyes and and hoped it would just be a bad dream,  
The vile beasts moved in to get her, One jumped after her and in a split second it was impaled by an ancient sword!  
The hero of time could no longer sit by and watch this happen, He took action and threw the first beast aside and readied himself for the second.  
The beast tried to flank him but Met the Warrior shield, the beast with staggered and the ancient hero performed the final blow by impelling the monster chest.

Lily opened her eyes and seen the monsters disappear, there standing before her was a skeleton like figure in armor, yet she did not seem afraid!

" Mr.Bones can you help my friends there being held inside the woods temple!?"  
The ancient Link Was astonished by the little girl's bravery, In a very cold yet somewhat warm tone of voice he replied " I shall save your friends and vanquish this evil!"

He led the little girl to the entrance of the village and Quickly despatched all the enemies around it. His attention turned towards the temple and starts heading that way, before long he's at the entrance.

He walks on inside and sees the children trapped in a cage, he begins moving towards it only to be stopped by the sorcerer.  
" Hold their you dark creature!" He says with an evil grin on his face " These are my prey!"

The ancient hero drew his sword and charge the evil wizard, Immediately went for a slash but the wizard move faster around him " you're going to have to try harder then that!" He laughed. But this hero had a few more tricks up his sleeve and performed is magical circle slash! He hit the sorcerer and sent him flying into the wall, the sorcerer regained himself and threw a dark energy ball at The Ancient hero but his magic was too weak to be a threat, so the ancient hero counter by slashing the magic ball sending a flying back at the sorcerer once again slamming him up against the wall. This time the ancient hero wasted no time and pierced the sorcerer through the heart!  
His body turn to ash.

The ancient hero then released the children and escorted them home, The children ran into the village and were met by the loving arms of their parents!  
The children explain to their parents what happened and they went outside the village to thank The Warrior but when they got there, there wasn't anyone!

The ancient hero return to the sacred grove to wait upon the next hero.  
While stand in wait a familiar voice from so long ago said " Hello my dear friend!" Saria The Sage of The forest was standing before him!  
She walked up to him and give him a big hug " I've come to keep you company until you find rest my friend!" She pulled out her ocarina and playing that ancient song of the forest!

Friendships are bonds that will last an eternity!


End file.
